Effective martial arts training includes the teaching of both striking and blocking techniques. While these various techniques will vary depending upon the type of martial arts training involved, virtually all require a relatively significant amount of physical ability. For this reason, body conditioning is an important part of martial arts training. This conditioning includes the strengthening of ones muscles as well as exercises for agility, speed, and endurance. Such conditioning also may include the desensitizing of various parts of the body. Most well known is the desensitizing that is done to the side of the hand which is utilized in some forms of karate.
In Okinawan Karate, karate masters have for generations worked to desensitize various parts of their body to better enable them to block strikes without pain. Areas of the body commonly desensitized for such purposes include the forearms and lower legs. This conditioning is important since blocking a strike is only half of the process. Most individuals consider a blocked strike to be a success, however, due to the force of many strikes a block can be very painful. When this occurs the blocker looses concentration and is unable to effectively respond to his attacker. Where proper desensitizing and strengthening have been included in the training blocking a strike does not distract the blocker but instead simply becomes a part of the total response to the attack.
Where strengthening and desensitizing of these primary block areas has been continually pursued the results are most impressive. Not only can the block be performed successfully but the block itself becomes a strike as the force of the block from a well conditioned and desensitized part of the body, such as a forearm, makes the striker feel that he is the one being struck. Also due to the desensitizing, the blocker does not have the inner inhibition against making a strong block and therefore increases his effectiveness. Conversely, the attacker surprised by the effectiveness of the block not only looses concentration but also looses his confidence. Following strikes are therefore delivered with less commitment out of respect, or fear of the effectiveness of the blocker.
This conditioning was previously accomplished by simply striking a hard surface such as a piece of wood or the like. A refinement was made many years ago by the Okinawan Karate masters who would take a round striking pole 6 inches in diameter and implant it in the ground so that approximately 5 feet of the pole extended out of the ground. The pole, being circular, was then quartered. Students would then strike the pole at which time the quartered pieces would come together producing a clacking sound. From the sound it could be determined generally what amount of force was applied during the strike. Difficulties with this procedure were many. First, each impact required a strike and the obvious expenditure of a significant amount of energy. Therefore, desensitizing over a long duration was difficult. Also, due to the rounding of the quarters, the area of impact was not variable and therefore it was common that too much force was applied to too small an area resulting in pain or injury. Lastly, all the quartered pole were equally rigid and therefore no variation could be obtained for the beginner to separate him from the more experienced participant.
It should be noted, that prior art relative to the subject invention may include messaging devices which are totally inappropriate for the intended use. Many of these devices anticipate a rolling type motion and therefore use circular rods. Also, even where an impact is desired the same type of conditioning is not sought. Since there is no anticipated increase in desensitizing and conditioning the impact surfaces of the massage devices are generally not of varying widths nor are the rods of varying resistance.
It was in an attempt to incorporate the benefits found by the Okinawan Karate masters in their conditioning poles while improving on this concept that the subject invention was developed.